My Secret Desire
by morganlovesterekforever
Summary: Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek. I 3 sterek. Mabey more than life. JK. but seriousley i love sterek. I've been working on this awhile and yes i will be updating. I want this to be like really long...like a book or something. so yeah. Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek Sterek
1. Bipolar Much?

It had been two weeks since everything had happened. Gerard was dead. The kanima was no longer the kanima, it was Jackson. And Lydia and him were back together. Scott was trying to fix things with Allison. And I hadn't seen Derek in three days. Which should have been a good thing, if I didn't like him so much. I was always attracted to Derek , but I only started to think I had real feeling for him the night everything went down. When he backed away after spearing the kanima Jackson the look on his face was unbearable. All I wanted to do in that moment was help him, comfort him, or at least be by his side to hold his hand or tell him every was going to be alright.. but I couldn't, I was frozen. I started to cry when-

'TAP' 'TAP''TAP'

My thought was cut short. I looked over to the window to see a tall figure in a leather jacket climbing through.

"Derek?" I asked and jumped up to hug him. He froze and I backed away slowly. "I am so sorry Derek! I..Uh..I don't know what happened. I-"

"Shut up stiles." He said a smile hinting at his lips. I smiled at him and sat back down at my desk. I stared at him. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. His hair was a mess, the shirt he was wearing had small blood stains on it and his pants were coated in mud. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hm," he took me off guard, "Oh um… I wasn't starring." I lied and we both knew it. He gave me a 'yeah, whatever' kind of face.

"I'm going to take a shower." I opened my mouth to protest but he was already in my bathroom. I turned around to look at my monitor. The thought of Derek naked flooded my mind. Water dripping from his hair. The shower stream flowing over his perfectly sculpted body.

I looked down at the now obvious bulge in my pants. Shit I didn't know what to do. I looked back to my monitor and started googling various ways to get rid of it.

Think less pervertedly. Yeah not really possible right now.

Stretch your legs. I stood up. "Whoa. That's different." I looked back down. FUCK! It was throbbing now. I sat back down. Next.

Think of something gross. Hm this might actually work. Dead mice dead mice dead mice. Actually dead mice aren't that gross their kind of cool. And once on a random weekend a few months ago, I walked in on Derek attacking a mouse that was in his basement. When he turned around it was dangling from his mouth. And god was that sexy.

"Damn it none of this is working." I said quietly under my breath.

"What'cha looking at?" I felt his breath glide across my neck. I got instant goose bumps.. I shut off my monitor and turned around. Our faces were inches apart. I took a huge gulp. I could smell my body wash on him. Damn did it smell so good in this moment. I stared at him a moment before he gave me a questioning look.

"Oh you know. It was- it was nothing." I smiled to try and make it more believable. He smiled back. God was it beautiful. Then I noticed his body. He was shirtless with a thin film of water glistening on his chest and abs. a towel hung loosely from his waist. I felt it again. The throbbing. I moved my hands slowly covering the bulge. Derek noticed he looked down at me hand. He sighed. "Sorry…" I chocked out. He looked back up at me I smiled a little again. He shook his head and turned around to walk over to my dresser and started sifting through it. I adjusted myself and forced myself to look away. He is a god.

After he was done changing I went and laid down in my bed trying to avoid looking at him. After I got comfortable under my blankets I made sure to cover my face enough so he couldn't see me but I could secretly spy on him. He was wearing a pair of my boxers and one of my wife beaters. Both way too small for him. I didn't mind. Being able to see his happy trail wasn't that bad.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah Stiles?"

"I know the floor isn't that comfortable," I hesitated. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to do this, "so if you want I'll share the bed." Derek didn't respond. He just laid there for a second before nodding. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. I smiled internally. Then I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist, my breath hitched and he pulled my closer nuzzling the back of my neck with his nose. My heart was beating so fast it was embarrassing. I tried to calm myself, focus on my breathing. It worked for a moment until I felt a small kiss on the back of my neck.

"Goodnight Stiles." Derek whispered so quietly I thought I maybe imagined it.

"Night." I replied just in case. I felt him smile. There was no talking after that just sleep.

I woke up cold. No warm arms wrapped around me. I sat up and looked around at my room. He wasn't there. I sighed and sat there for a moment motionless with my hands in my palms. It was Saturday and I had nothing to do. I sighed again louder. 'Time to eat' I thought and my stomach growled not missing a beat. I laughed to myself patting my belly. I stood up and suddenly felt dizzy. I went to fall back onto my bed when a pair of warm arms caught me.

"Whoa," I said lamely, "head rush." Derek chuckled.

"I made you breakfast." I stood up and gave him a confused look. 'Could he be serious?'

"Really?" I asked. Derek nodded and gestured to the door. I walked downstairs with Derek not too far behind. When I got to the kitchen the smell of eggs and burnt bacon. "Mmm" I sat down and began to eat.

"Sorry I kind of demolished the bacon." Derek said ducking his head a bit. I looked at him and then back at the plate. The bacon was burnt wasn't it? I really didn't care or mind. I really hadn't had non-burnt bacon since my mom died. I was just happy Derek had stayed.

I nodded "its fine. I don't care. But…," though I loved that he stayed and made me breakfast I wanted to know why. "What's all of this about?"

Derek sighed and got an irritated look on his face. 'Great.' "Can't you just be grateful?" it didn't even sound like a question.

"I am its just-"

"You know what never mind. I need to go." He went to stand up but I grabbed his arm. Derek turned to me. He looked pissed.

"I'm sorry Derek. Don't go. Please." He ripped his arm out of my hand and stormed out. I was alone again.


	2. Mine?

I stayed still for a few minutes. Just thinking. About everything. How he got angry so – so fast. It just makes no sense, but whatever it doesn't matter I can't change it now. I heard my phone ring. I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone off the desk and sat down on my bed.  
10:59 Scott; Hey

11:02 Scott; Are we still practicing for lacrosse today?

11:05 Scott; Are you ignoring me

11:07 1 missed call from Scott.

"Damn I forgot we were practicing today." My phone buzzed again. I looked down at my phone, 1 new message.

11:10 Scott; whatever I did…I'm sorry. Are we still gonna hang out.

I sighed hugely and fell back on my bed. I want to hang out with Scott but I also really wanted to talk to Derek. I looked back at my phone and decided to text back.

11:13 Me; Sorry I didn't text back I've been...busy. No I'm not ignoring you Scott. I'm not mad either but I don't know if I can hang out today. I have stuff to do.

I took a deep breath. Ewe what is that smell? I lifted up my armpit to smell. "OH MY GOD! I need to shower." I stood up and walked over to my dresser to get my clothes for the day. I decided on an old pair of blue jeans, one of my white tees and a plaid button down. My phone buzzed again.

11:15 Scott; Okay.

Really? I threw my phone back onto my bed and walked into my bathroom.

-Showering-

After I was done showering I went to my computer. Just researching random facts about werewolves. When I heard my phone buzz. I turned around to grab it from my bed. 1 new message from an unknown number.

11:28 Unknown; Hey it's Derek. Come over.

Whoa. Fucking bipolar much. How the hell did he get my number?

I texted back

11:32 Me; What?

I looked out my window. I wonder if he's watching me. I looked back at my monitor wide eyed. God that's kind of a creepy thought. Even if it was the sexy, mysterious, brooding werewolf I was head over heels for. But that doesn't excuse shit. He's being a dick. My phone buzzed again.

11:04 Unknown; Come over. Now.

What the fuck!? He thinks I'm just going to do what he wants just because he's the Alfa. Fuck that shit!

I'm calling him. I picked up the phone. And dialed then put in on speaker.

"Hello." The voice came from the other side.

"Yeah hi. Who the fuck do you think you are. Stop being such a dick." there was a pause from the other side. God he's pissed. Maybe I should just hang up now. My finger hovered over the red button.

I heard a deep sigh from the other side. "Stiles. Come over. NOW!" I didn't sound like Derek.

"FUCK NO DEREK! You can't tell me what to do. You are not my Alfa!"

"Stiles," he said in a calm voice. OH. Fuck, "Come over now. Or I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Oh my god. Did he really just say that? I started laughing. GOD this was funny!

"Okay," I chuckled, "I'll come over."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because. You are being so…so Derek!" I laughed harder now. I heard the phone beep. But I didn't care. I just kept laughing. I couldn't stop. Even as I put on my shoes and went downstairs.

"What's so funny?" I heard my dad call. I went into the kitchen to see him eating a bowl of cereal reading the paper.

"Nothing." I said with a big grin on my face. He just sat there and starred at me for a second.

"Okay…" He paused to shake his head, "Anyways where are you headed?" he asked

"I'm going to practice with Scott." I lied. It was so easy to lie to him.

"Okay well you two have fun." I smiled and walked out of the house to my car. Jumped in, buckled up and started blasting the music.

When I got to Derek's house. I got out slowly. Looking around scared he was going to pop out from somewhere like he usually does. His house was so creepy. Even in the day time. I started towards the house.

"Derek?" I called out, as I got closer to the front door. I knocked, "this is so stupid." I whispered to myself. I grabbed to doorknob and turned it slowly. I swung the door open. It made a loud bang as it hit the wall. I winced, "Fuuuck." I took a cautious step inside and looked around. I didn't see him anywhere. I took another step in. I heard a creaking noise from upstairs. And suddenly I was on the ground with Derek on top of me holding my down with his elbow to my neck.

"Who in the hell do you think you are stiles?" he looked into my eyes with an intent, scary, pissed off look.

"You just answered your own question." I said without thinking. He pressed harder against my Adams apple. I squeaked.

"Don't be a smartass stiles. Now answer me. Who. In the fuck. Do you think you are?" He said slowly. I just stared at him.

"You know what Derek. That's a good question, and to be completely honest. I don't fucking know." He looked at me confused. "I guess I'm just some scrawny kid that you think you can throw around like your own little bitch. Then you fuck with my head by sleeping with me, making me breakfast, then leaving after one of your retarded blow ups." He let up on my neck some, looking shocked. "Yep. That sounds about right to me."

Derek backed off completely looking away from me at the floor. "I'm sorry." He chocked.

"What- what did you just say?" I was confused. Was he really apologizing?

"I'm sorry." He repeated. I was shocked. I never in the time I've known Derek ever heard him apologize.

"It's okay…I'm sorry too."

He stared at me then at the ground. "For what stiles? You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one being a dick."

"Derek you are not a dick. I was just saying that because I was mad." He looked back at me with a disbelieving look, "Seriously. I'm not kidding" he smiled again for the third time. God I couldn't get over it. I smiled back really wide. God he was so attractive. "So why do you want me here?"

"Right," he stood up and held out his hand. I got up on my own dusting myself off. He rolled his eyes, "Okay, well I was just wondering if you had found anything new." I thought about it a second.

"No not really." He nodded. It was silent for a long moment. "Awwkwaard." He gave me a dirty look. I smiled again. "So what now?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know." I heard a buzzing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and to his ear. "Hello." His face changed from a blank expression to pissed in about two seconds. "On my way." He looked at me and almost instantly I understood. "Isaac and Jackson fought." I nodded and started towards the door. "Stiles." I Derek said from behind me. I turned around. "I'm sorry." I smiled a little then walked out the door to my car.

I drove home without music. It was completely silent; usually I was bothered by silence but not now. Now I was just driving not thinking but driving. I was calm.

When I got to my house I stayed in my jeep for a minute, something felt off. Different. I looked around I didn't see anyone. But then again I never did. I got out quickly I wanted to get in the house as soon as possible. I was almost to the door when I felt someone grab my color and yank me back onto the ground. Everything went black for a second. I think I hit my head. When I came to I looked up and saw a blonde girl with bright red lipstick on leaning over me.

"Erica? What the hell are you doing?" she smirked evilly. God I hated her. I don't care if she thought I was a good batman. She pisses me off.

"It doesn't matter. But what does matter right now stiles," she paused to smile again, "is that you back off."

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief. What the fuck was she talking about?

"Derek's mine." I took a hard breath in. I couldn't believe this. My chest started getting tighter, I was so angry. He's mine?! How dare she think she could steal him from me? Wait whoa did I just call Derek Hale mine? This couldn't be happening. I got up quickly. She looked stunned.

"Fuck you Erica. Derek doesn't want you!" she looked like she was going to go into shock. I just realized what I said. God dammit I needed to get out of here. I turned around and started running towards the house. I looked back she grabbed me and flung me back onto the ground.

She laughed, "That's where your wrong stiles. Me and Derek have been hooking up on and off for months now. Yeah I said hooking up. We have sex stiles, at least once a week now." I felt a tear welling up in my eye.

"No!" I yelled back at her, "your lying." She smiled.

"Awe stiles are you going to cry? And no I'm not lying. He's even said he loves me." I felt the tear start to run down my face. She caught it right before it hit my lips. "Sweetie come on don't cry. You must have seen this coming. Honestly stiles, why would a sexy Alfa werewolf like him, want to be with a wimpy little human like you. Did you really think he had feeling for you?" I couldn't talk. My breathing started to accelerate. I felt a panic attack happening.

"Let me up…please." I begged she look shocked again but she didn't move.

"No. Not until I get my message across. Don't talk to, look at, or even think about Derek. Or I will kill you." She smiled again. "Understand?" I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. She back away. I got up and looked around, she was gone. I wiped my face. A turned back to the house. I couldn't believe this. I felt like I was about to die. I walked into the house. My dad wasn't home. Great. I ran up to my room. I ripped off my shirt and walked up to my body length mirror. I stared at myself for a long time. Pointing out every flaw. Erica was right. Why would Derek ever want someone like me? I laid down on my bed. My mind started to race. I wasn't loveable was I? After a few minutes a felt I started drifting. Further and further. Until I started to dream.


	3. Drowning

I was half way asleep when I heard a tapping. I looked over my shoulder to see Derek standing by my window looking at me. I turned back around looking at my wall. I something hit the floor twice. His shoes maybe, then his jacket. I felt his climb in my bed and wrap his arms around me. It didn't bother me much this time; I was too tired to really care.

"stiles." He whispered against the back of my head. I turned my head towards him a little bit to acknowledge him. "I know what Erica did." He spoke softly, "I'm so sorry stiles if I would've know she was going to do that. I would have-"

"You would've done what Derek."

"Stiles I would have-"I cut him off again.

"You know what Derek I don't care." I sat up on the edge of my bed. He sat up too. I looked into his eyes, he looked like he had been crying, but that didn't stop me, "What I do care about right now is the fact that you played me Derek." I stood up I was getting mad. I knew this wasn't going to end well. "You pretended to actually care…when all you care about is sex with Erica. I know you told her you love her." He looked confused, but I wasn't buying it.

"Stiles what the hell are you talking about? I don't love Erica. I don't even really like Erica." I looked at him in disbelief. He opened his mouth to talk but closed it again. Hesitating," Stiles I was hoping I could tell you this differently, but I think now might be the right time." I looked at him and shook my head. He got up to stand in front of me. Sitting his hands on the sides of my face. "Stiles," he looked straight into my eyes, "I think I'm gay," he smiled, "and I think…maybe I like you." My stomach twisted. I didn't know what to say. I was scared to speak. His smile started to change into a more disappointed look when I didn't respond right away. I needed to do something, anything. And I did. I leaned in fast to catch his lips. He was stiff for a second before leaning in too. His hands started to move, and so did mine. Without even thinking about it we started moving towards the bed. We turned around as I landed on the bed. I slowly moved my hands under his shirt and across his stomach. His body felt amazing under my hands. I started lifting his up his shirt. He pulled away ripping the shirt from my hands and over his head onto the ground. I smiled observing him. I reached up to the bottom of his stomach moving my hand up slowly. Over his abs to the middle of his chest. He grabbed my hand to stop it. He looked at me to smile. He leaned back into my lips then across my cheek down to my neck. Biting and sucking, leaving marks probably. I closed my eyes. I was in my own paradise.

"Hi Stiles." I heard a woman's voice call from the corner of my room. I looked up; it was Erica standing their smiling evilly. My eyes got wide and suddenly she was gone, Derek was gone, my room was gone and I was falling. I fell for what seemed like forever, it was a terrible feeling. I looked down, there was a mirror and it was coming toward me quickly. Then I realize it wasn't a mirror it was water. I fell in the ice cold water without warning. I tried to swim, move my arms or legs but I was paralyzed. Unable to move any part of my body. I was drowning; my head felt like it was going to explode. It was excruciating. I looked up for the last time and saw all the people I loved. My mom before she got sick, my dad, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and even Derek. They were all smiling at me. I smiled back. I accepted it.

I woke up gasping for air. Holding my throat. Tears flooded my eyes as the emotions flooded through me. I couldn't even stop myself. I cried hard. I was yelling as I did. There was a knock at my door and my dad ran into my room with a bat in his hand.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" he yelled out. He looked around my room. When he realized there was no intruder he lowered the bat and ran over to me sitting down on the edge of my bed. He grabbed my shoulders. I was still sobbing. "What's wrong Stiles? Are you hurt?" I shook my head still crying. "What happened?" I looked at him in horror and leaned into his shoulder. I wish he could just understand. He wrapped his arms around me rocking back and forth.

My breathing started to calm, "I had a nightmare." I choked out between my sobs. He pulled to look at me. "Mom was in it." Though that wasn't the whole reason it was still enough to get him to understand. He shook his head.

"Stiles I'm so sorry." He said sounding on the verge of crying himself. Which was understandable, the day my mom died I think he lost a part of himself.

We sat there like that for probably 20 minutes. I stopped crying finally, and started to get sleepy again.

"Dad," I said. He looked at me, "I think I want to sleep now." He shook his head and kissed my forehead. He left with just a 'night'. I laid down, just staring at the ceiling. I took a while but finally I slept.

-Sleeping—

I woke up this time in the morning to my alarm. 6:30. Dammit I didn't want to go to school today. Not after everything that happened yesterday. I got up anyway. Grabbing whatever was in my drawer and throwing it on. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. My dad was already gone to work. Damn. I wanted to talk to him. I sighed. Guess I would have to wait. I walked out the door and locked it. I turned around to go to my jeep when I noticed a black Camaro sitting in front of my driveway. Blocking my way out. The window of the car rolled down revealing Derek sitting in the driver's seat.

"Stiles," he yelled out, "I need to talk to you." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to talk to him. I couldn't after all he doesn't like me, he likes Erica.

'I guess I'm walking.' I thought to myself. I started towards the sidewalk. I noticed it was raining. I put my hood up. And ignored him as he rode up next to me as I walked.

"Stiles!" he yelled again irritated. i kept walking there was no point in trying to talk to him. "Stiles!" he yelled again. I turned my head and glared at him, then turned back. I heard the car stop and a door open. He was close behind me when I looked back, but even then I didn't stop. I didn't care at this point what he did. He wasn't mine. He would never be mine. I felt him grab my shoulder and stop me. When I turned around he hugged me, like legitly hugged me… in public. I gasped.

"Derek what the hell are you doing?" I asked shocked. I pushed him away. He looked at me hurt. I felt bad and wanted to hug him back but I couldn't. He wasn't mine.

"I know what she did." He said sadly. That was weird. He said the same thing in my dream. Maybe I was still dreaming. I looked around then at my arm. I pinched myself and it hurt. I'm not dreaming. I looked back up at him. He looked distraught; I didn't know what to do. It was silent except the soft sound of rain hitting the ground. "I'm sorry," I didn't say anything, "and if you're wondering…I didn't sleep with her." He stared into my eyes meaningfully. I still couldn't say anything. I didn't want to fuck up, and Erica was probably watching anyway.

Suddenly there was a growl from the woods across the street. Derek cocked his head to the side looking intently into the woods. I saw a shadow move, there was another growl and Derek was crouched in front of me wolfed out in seconds. He roared loudly, and I covered my ears. I couldn't even hear myself think. Then a huge figure stepped out of the shadows. A wolf a lot like peter was when he was a full Alfa. The wolf launched itself at him, at me, at us. I was pushed to the ground. I looked at Derek wrestling with the beast. I had to save him. I stood up quickly and ran over to them. I started swinging at the wolf, pulling hair, scratching, punching, kicking, anything I could do to get him off of Derek. The wolfs teeth were so close to Derek's face, thrashing, back and forth. I gave up on what I was doing and jumped onto the wolfs back. I heard Derek scream something but I couldn't hear it over the growling. I wrapped my arms around the wolfs neck and held on as hard as I could. It bucked from under me throwing me off of him. I laid there seeing all black. I heard my name being called. I started to come back when I realized all the blood on the ground next to my head. I raised my hand to my head, it stung. I pulled my hand back and realized there was blood pouring from my head. Shit. I looked around, the wolf was still on top of Derek, I decided my head could wait. I stood up slower this time my vision went blurry for a second, and my legs felt unstable. I steadied myself. I looked over to the street to see if there were any people that could help, there was no one. I saw Derek's car, he must have a crow bar in there right? I ran over to the black Camaro as fast as I could, my knees still wobbly. I reached in through the window and unlocked the door, opening it from the inside. I looked around the driver's side and saw it hidden under the seat. I grabbed it quickly and ran back to Derek. I started to swing again wildly hoping to hit the head. I heard a whimper, and then I realized I was swinging at nothing. I open my eyes, I didn't know I was closing them in the first place, the beats were gone and Derek was laying there panting. I bent down to inspect him, lifting his sleeves and checking his face for bite marks or scratches. There was nothing. By the time I was done expecting Derek's eyes were open looking me over and touching my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're not hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah I see that now." He reached around my head touching the sore spot. I winced. He sat up looking worried now.

"But you are. Stiles that looks bad I think we need to get you to the hospital." I shook my head.

"No I'm fine, it's just a cut. Trust me." He nodded. I looked down at our hands which were now twined together. He took lifted my head.

"Why did you do that?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Do what?"

"You helped me. You – you jumped on to its back, you beat it with a crowbar." He stuttered. I waited for him to elaborate, "You saved my life Stiles. Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. You've saved my life so many times I thought maybe, I owed you." I said truthfully.

"You didn't need to. You've already saved my life too many times. Like that night at the pool." I remembered that night. When I was describing the kanima to Derek when it came out of nowhere and paralyzed him. We stayed in the pool for two hours, I held him up the whole time.

"No biggie." I smiled at him genuinely. He smiled to.

"We should probably get out of here. People are watching. He looked behind me at the houses I looked back too. There were a few blinds cracked and when I looked they closed quickly. I started to hear sirens coming closer. Derek stood up swiftly dusting himself off and grabbing my hand to lift me up. We ran to the car and drove off quickly.


	4. Give Me One Day

He sped and we got to his house quickly. We sat in his car for a while, silent. I looked over at him,

.starring out the window with a blank expression.

"What now?" I asked. He turned his head to me, then away again.

"I'm not sure." There was a long silence. I looked back out of my window, "How's your head?" he asked I turned back to him he was looking at my head. He reached up, turning my head slowly. He touched the cut, I winced. He backed up looking at my face carefully then back at my head. He reached back again softly touching the skin around the wound. "Does this hurt?"

"A little bit." He pulled back, placing both hands on my cheeks. He looked down at the center council.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Stiles. It's my fault I should have protected you better."

"It wasn't your fault. It was just some freak thing." He looked back up at me, sad. Shaking his head. "Stop it. You can't keep doing this. Blaming yourself for every little thing." I grabbed his hands from the sides of my face and pulled them into mine on the center counsel. "Derek none of this is your fault. If its anyone's it me. Should have gotten in your car and listened to you. This is my fault." I starred at our hands for a long moment. A drop of water hit our hands and I looked up to see Derek crying. I began to panic. "Derek what's wrong?"

He shook his head slowly. He took in a deep, shaky breath, "Stiles you mean a lot to me. I don't know what I would have done if- if" he started crying hard and leaned into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him. "Stiles If you would have gotten hurt-"

"Shhhhhhhh, Its okay. I know, I know." I didn't want him to explain, to hurt himself more. I understood because I felt the same way. If I ever lost him…I don't know if I could go on.

Derek cried for about 5 more minutes before he leaned back to look at me.

"Are you okay?" he nodded wiping his eyes. "Do you want to stay in the car?" he looked at me confused.

"Where are you going?" I thought about it. I didn't want to leave but I sure as hell didn't want to stay in this car for the rest of the day.

"Nowhere I just don't want to stay in here." He nodded and started to get out of the car. I did to, climbing out slowly, stretching as I did. I got light headed again and fell back against his car. "Ow." I said. I heard Derek start to laugh. I turned around to see him bent over holding his belly laughing at me. I started laughing too. I loved seeing him happy. We walked in the front door still laughing when I realized my phone buzzing in my pocket. I took it out to check, Scott. I sighed. Derek looked back at me from the middle of the stair case.

"What's wrong?" he asks?

"Scotts calling me." I gestured towards my phone. He turned away and started walking up.

"Answer it!" he called from the top of the staircase. "I'll be up here if you need me."

I liked down at my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Stiles where the hell are you?" I heard Scott yell from the other side.

"It doesn't matter. Why?"

"Doesn't matt- wait whoa. You never miss school. What the hell are you doing stiles?"

"Hang up!" I heard Derek call from somewhere upstairs.

I covered the receiver "Derek what the hell I don't want Scott to know I'm here!"

"I don't care he has nothing good to say! Hang up!"

"You're the one that told me to answer it in the first place!"

"STILES!" he yelled back annoyed.

"Okay, okay!" I yelled back I took my hand off the receiver and spoke into the phone, "You still th-"

He cut me off, "Stiles why are you at Derek's house?"

"What? Pshht I'm not at Derek's house! Why would you even think that?"

"Stiles you're a terrible liar, and I heard him." Fuck. "Wait…Whats going on exactly?"

"Nothing Scott god! I have to go."

"I'm coming over to pick you up."

"Nope sorry. Bye Scott."

"Wait who, hey what abou-" I hung up the phone and shoved it deep into my pocket.

"Did you hang up?" he called from upstairs.

"yes…where are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Upstairs….like I said." I started up the stairs slowly, hoping he would jump out of nowhere. I followed where I thought I heard his voice come from, into a small room with a window, and a twin bed against the far wall. I walked into the room cautiously, testing the floor board with every step. I got into the middle of the room and looked around. There was a closet with no door and little clothes, a dresser with opened drawers and a mirror. I started walking toward the window when I felt a pair of strong arm wrap around my stomach and a chin rest on my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Is this your room?" I asked, ignoring his question. I felt him nod. "I unwrapped his arms from around my waist and sat on the bed, he followed. "Do you still sleep in here?" I looked at him. He looked around the room.

"No not much anymore. Usually I sleep in a parking lot in my car." He answered nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Hunters." I nodded, "and every time I sleep in here I think about what happened. I have nightmares."

"Oh."

"yeah." It was silent for a moment. You could literally hear a pen drop. I had to break it.

"Do you miss them?" he looked over to me and nodded. He was tired of talking and I could tell. I looked around the room and noticed something laying on the ground in the corner. A small book. I got up and grabbed it off the floor, dusting off the dust. I read the familiar title. "I love this book." Derek looked up to me surprised, caught off guard.

"Oh yeah. Me too my mom used to read it to me all the time." He said.

"Me too." I started flipping through the pages of the old book, and found my favorite poem. My mom read it to me every night until I turned like eight. 'The crocodile's toothache' by Shel Silverstein. I laughed at the picture.

"What?" Derek stood up to walk over to me and examine the page. He started laughing too. "'Where the side walk ends' has to be my favorite book of all time." I looked up and smiled at him. He took the book from my hands and we went back to his bed. He started flipping through the pages until he stopped at a short poem with a snake and a pair of feet at the bottom. "This is my favorite poem." He smiled, "want to hear it?"

"Sure." I said enthusiastically. He started to read. We both laughed and he flipped to the next page and read again and before I knew it I was leaning against Derek's side laughing about some silly poem. I yawned. This must have been our 15th poem. I closed my eyes to rest them slowly.

I woke up a few hours later curled up on the side of Derek with his arms around me. I sat up quickly and looked around; we were still in his room on his bed. I rubbed my eyes. Derek sat up slowly.

"Heeeey." He said exaggerating the 'e'. What time is it? I took out my phone.

"12:19. How long have we been asleep?"

"Probably four hours." He replied with a sleepy yawn. I chuckled. I looked out the window and saw a symbol painted over the leaves. I tilted my head a little bit. "What?" he asked.

"What's that?" I asked. He looked over me and out the window,

"Shit." He said and got up quickly and stormed out of the room. I got up and ran after him. By the time I got to the top of the staircase he was already out the door into the front yard. I ran outside to see Derek kneeled down in front of the symbol examining it. It looked like a triangle with thick lines coming out of each point, then another half triangle with a shorter line coming out of that.

"What is it?" he looked at me confused then back to the symbol.

"Scott didn't talk to you?" he asked

"No. Why?" he examined it for about another minute then stood up to turn to me.

"Alpha pack."

"Alfa pack?" he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"There's an alpha pack coming here."

"Whoa, what? Why didn't I hear about this?"

"I don't know, I told Scott to tell you. Which I will be talking to him about later." He said as he turned around to head back to the house. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I don't want you to hurt Scott."

"I'm not going to hurt Scott," I stood back and leaned to one side he shook his head, "Okay maybe a little."

"Derek." I moaned

"But why?" he extended the 'y'.

"Because he's my best friend."

"Fine whatever." He started to walk away again.

"Wait."

"What." He turned around quickly.

"I don't want to go back in the house."

"Why?" he asked annoyed, throwing up his arms.

"I don't know I just don't." he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Cant we just go for a walk or something?"

"A walk?" he asked annoyed.

"You know enjoy nature." He shook his head, "Please Derek?"

"Fine." He said I smiled hugely as we started toward the woods.

We had been walking a few hours when my phone rang. It was my dad. I answered it.

"Stiles where the hell are you? You were supposed to be home at 2:30?" he said angrily from the other side of the phone.

"I know dad, I lost track of time."

"For three hours?"

"Dad I'm fine okay."

"No this isn't okay! You should have called!"

"Dad I know I'm really, really sorry."

I heard him sigh deeply, "Stiles, where are you?"

"I'm with Scott" I said confidently. Derek gave me a 'what the fuck' kind of look. 'I'm sorry' I mouthed out.

"You better not be lying to me Stiles Stillinski." He came back sternly.

"Dad I swear!"

"Put him on the phone then."

"What why? You don't trust me?"

"No I trust you. I just need to ask him a question. "I sighed and took the phone down from my ear covering the receiver. I looked at Derek pleadingly.

"What?" he asked

"Talk to my dad pretend you Scott." I whispered.

"What?"

"Your great at impressions. Here" I tried handing him the phone. He pushed it away.

"What are you talking about? I'm terrible at expressions."

"Well your good now." I put the phone up to his ear. He cleared his throat, and spoke into the phone.

"Hello" he said. He was right he was horrible at impressions. He had a short conversation about where he was and he laughed a bit before hanging up.

"So?" I asked. He squinted his eyes.

"I can't believe you made me do that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Did he believe it?" he smiled and we both started laughing hysterically for like 5 minutes straight.

We started back towards the house, slower. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay the night. When we got back to the house we stopped in front of his car and looked at each other for a minute.

"Do I need to drive you home?" he finally said. I nodded, he did also. I walked to my side of the car to get in. He drove slower than he did on the way here. When we got a few houses from my house I didn't move to get out. He looked over at me, I stared out the windshield. "Stiles," I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about the day that we just had. "I had an amazing day." He said quickly. I looked over to him he was smiling.

"Me too." I said, with a smirk.

"Bye." he said sadly

"Bye." I whispered and got out. I watched him drive away. I trudged back to my house, thinking.


	5. Visitor

I walked into my house and closed the door behind me.

"Stiles" I heard my dad call from upstairs.

"Yeah dad?"

"Dinners on the table." I nodded and walked into the kitchen I small jack-in-the-box bag sitting on the table. I walked over to grab it, and ran upstairs. When I got to my room I threw the bag onto my desk and sat in my chair. I did want to think about him, about the day we just had…together. I felt myself getting tired. I laid my head down on the desk hoping for sleep. I heard a knock at the door and groaned.

"What." I called u heard the latch and the door open. "What do you want?" I asked quietly spending time on each individual word.  
"You." The deep voice said close behind me. I turned around to see a tall man in my now closed doorway. I got up quickly grabbing my bat from beside my desk. He took a step closer.

"Hey bro step back!" I yelled. He smiled, raising up his hands like he was surrendering.

"Calm down Stiles. I'm not here to hurt you." He said lowering his hands slowly. "Now why don't you lower the bat." I cocked my head.

"Do I- Do I know you?" he smiled again.

"The bat." He took another step closer.

"No! I won't lower my bat until you tell me how you know me and why you're here!" I yelled as quietly as I could. He smiled again.

"Lower the bat and I'll answer you." I shook my head. I wasn't playing games. He smiled a cocky little smile. Suddenly he grabbed he bat from my hands throwing it across the room, hitting my closet door pushing me up against the wall next to my window. "Now you listen to me STILES!" he spat my name. "I'm done being nice to you and playing your stupid little teenage games. Tell your mate that he needs to leave now or start preparing his pack. My pack doesn't step down from a fight!" he said viciously, walking away from me quickly to my door. He turned to me one last time. "Have fun with your mate while you can…You won't have much longer." He stepped out quickly leaving me with those haunting words. I didn't wait long before grabbing my cell and dialing his number. He answered on the first ring.

"Stiles?" he asked

"Derek I need you." I said urgently. "Some guys just came into my room and told me-" He cut me off.

"What? What guy? What did he look like?" I started to answer when he cut me off again. "Never mind I'm on my way!" he shouted through the phone.

"DEREK STOP PLEASE! JUST LISTEN!" I yelled but he had already hung up. "GODDAMMIT!" I yelled to myself.

It was only a few minutes before he showed up leaping through my window into my room.


End file.
